


Contingency Plans [podfic]

by awagers, Carpe_History



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Podfic, Redemption, Snark, all the snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awagers/pseuds/awagers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of contingency plans of awagers</p>
<p>Brendol Hux didn't get where he is without making contingency plans.</p>
<p>Although the Force ghost grandfather of your current lover can certainly throw a spanner in the works...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contingency Plans [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contingency Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947495) by [awagers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awagers/pseuds/awagers). 



This is a podfic of contingency plans!! i hope you all enjoy!!

'

[Contingency_Plans](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/46n7mw7khckmd/Contingency_Plans)

 

 

i have a [tumblr](http://asailordreamingbeyondthehorizon.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
